Xena Venefica
Toralei:Mrrrrrau! Coś ty zrobiła, oblałaś mnie!!! (Do Xenii) Xenia:Od złości się brzydnie! Ojjj... Za późno xD (Xenia podczas kłótni z Toralei.) Pamiętnik Pamiętnik Xenii Magic! Osobowość Xenia jest przyjacielska i spokojna (lecz nie zawsze) jest agresywna ale tylko dla swoich wrogów.Umie postawić na swoim.Potrafi pogodzić każdego potwora jednak sama nie umie dojść do porozumienia z Toralei. Wygląd Xenia lubi nosić krótkie sukienki. Nigdy nie nosi krzykliwych rzeczy.W każdej stylizacji ma coś brązowego (w końcu to jej ulubiony kolor.) Często nosi kozaki ponieważ uważa że są straszliwie wygodne.Uważa także że w kapeluszu jest jej ładniej.Z przyjaciółkami często chodzą do centrum handlowego. Zwierzę thumb|Lula ropuszka Xenii Imię: '''Lula '''Wiek: Ok. 2 lat Ulubione zajęcie:Pływanie w mojej sadzawce. Ulubiony kolor: Coś pomiędzy turkusem a zielenią. Ulubione jedzenie:Muchy oraz wszelkie owady. Przyjaciele: Hisessette,Scorpy i.... ach nawet niechcę mi się wyliczać! Miłość Xenia ma chłopaka Eryka (Wilkołak.) Uważa że jest najsłodszym chłopakiem pod słońcem. Prawie nigdy się nie kłócą . Razem chodzą do kina itp. jednak nie jest to tak popularna para w straszyceum jak Deuce i Cleo. Xenia chodziła kiedyś z Angelo (Mrocznym Aniołem) ale zerwała z nim bo okazał sie zwykłym egoistą. Rodzina Xenia najwięcej wie o rodzinie ze strony taty. A tu kilkoro osób z jej rodziny : Andromeda Star (Dawniej Raucher) -Prababcia Xenii, ur 1699 r. 15 sierpnia. Urodziła się w willi niedaleko Berlina ale zrezygnowała z bogact i przeprowadziła się wraz z mężem Clausem Star do chatki -leśniczówki w Lesie Bawarskim.Ma córkę Jagodę Magic (Dawniej Star), (Babcię Xenii). Claus Star-Pradziadek Xenii, ur.1698 r. 30 stycznia. Urodził się w małym domku jednorodzinnym w Berlinie a po ślubie wraz z żoną Andromedą Star (Dawniej Raucher) przeprowadził się do chatki-leśniczówki w Lesie Bawarskim.Ma córkę Jagodę Magic (Dawniej Star), (Babcię Xenii). Jagoda Magic (Dawniej Star)-Babcia Xeni, ur. 1776 r. 5 lipca. Urodziła się w chatce-leśniczówce w Lesie Bawarskim i mieszka tam nadal z rodzicami i mężem Heinrichiem Magic. Ma Syna i córkę: Alfreda Magic(Tatę Xenii) oraz Eleonore Magic (Ciocię Xenii). Heinrich Magic- Dziadek Xenii,ur. 1777 r. 19 listopada. Urodził się na wsi niedaleko Lasu Bawarskiego w rodzinie chłopskiej.Po ślubie z Jagodą Magic (Przed ślubem Star ), zamieszkał w jej domu z jej rodzicami.Ma syna i córkę: Alfreda Magic (Tatę Xenii) oraz Eleonore Magic (ciocię Xenii). Eleonore Linn (Dawniej Magic) - Ciocia Xenii,ur.1803 r. 11 czerwca.Urodziła się w chatce w Lesie Bawarskim w Niemczech a po ślubie przeprowadziła się z mężem do Anglii do Londynu.Ma syna Georga Linn.(Kuzyn Xenii) Jackob Linn-Wujek Xenii, ur. 1803 r. 7 marca. Urodził się w małym domku jednorodzinnym w Londynie, w Anglii.Ciocię poznał na wakacjach w Niemczech.Po ślubie przeprowadzili się do domu wujka w Londynie.Ma syna Georga Linn (Kuzyna Xenii). Alfred Magic - Tata Xenii, ur. 1804 r.19 grudnia.Urodził się w chatce w Lesie Bawarskim w Niemczech.Gdy poznał mamę Xenii przeprowadzili się do małego domku jednorodzinnego niedaleko chatki jego rodziców.Ma dwie córki : Xenie Magic oraz Vicky Magic (niema jej na Wiki) Gryzelda Magic (Dawniej White) - Mama Xenii ur.1804r. 17 października. Urodziła się w dużej kamienicy w Monachium. Kiedy spacerowała po lesie poznała Alfreda. Po ślubie przeprowadzili się do domku jednorodzinnego w Lesie Bawarskim a wieeeele lat później przeprowadzili się do Salem,w Oregonie,USA.Ma córkę Xenie Magic oraz Vicky Magic (niema jej na wiki) Georg Linn -Kuzyn Xenii ur.1896 r. 13 września (117 lat) . Urodził się w domku jednorodzinnym w Londynie i nadal mieszka tam z rodzicami.Na wakacje często przyjeżdża do babci do Niemiec tak samo jak Xenia.Xenia wie tylko tyle że jego dziewczyna to kotołaczka. Vicky Magic-Młodsza siostra Xenii, ur. 1907 r. 4 czerwca (110 lat) . Urodziła się w domku jednorodzinnym w Lesie Bawarskim niedaleko chatki jej dziadków.Teraz po przeprowadzce mieszka w Salem razem z siostrą i rodzicami w małym domku niedaleko Straszyceum. Jej najlepszą straszyciółką jest Kala Snake. Galeria Xenia_DŚTK.png Xenia_Piżama_Party.png|Xenia Piżama party(Dead Tired) Xenia_gloom_Beach.png|Xenia Gloom Beach Xenia_Down_of_The_Dance.png|Xenia Dawn of the Dance Xenia_Czaszka.png|Czaszka Xenii Scary_Tale.png|Xenia Scary Tale jako dziewczynka z zapałkami Xenia.png|thumb|Xenia Japanese Tea 1600.png|thumb|Xenia sweet 1600 RM_Xenia.png|Xenia Roller Maze Pamiętnik_X..png|Pamiętnik Xenii Xenia_i_ropuszka.png|Xenia i ropuszka Sylwester.png|Sylwestrowy szał! Xenia Ghouls Rule.png|Xenia Ghouls Rule Monster high.png|Xenia Karnawał by Ew5511 Super Heroes.png|Xenia Super Heroes X.SCOF.png|Xenia SCOF (Scaris City Of Frights) Dance Class.png|Xenia Dance Class MOTI.png|Moja Seria MOTI (Monsters On The Ice) Pokój Xenii.JPG|Pokój Xenii 106.png|Mała Xenia (Miała jakieś 106 lat :D) Bez tytułu22.png|Babcia Xenii w młodości wersja kolorowa Klasyczny potwór Czarownica-w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych: kobieta zajmująca się czarną magią,kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi - często z szatanem. Męskim odpowiednikiem jest czarownik.W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. Postaci czarownic możemy spotkać , m.in. w europejskiej mitologi i tradycji ludowej,jednakże tam funkcjonuje raczej po pojęciem wiedźmy .thumb Ciekawostki -Xenia urodziła się w Niemczech,w Lesie Bawarskim. -Jej nazwisko po polsku oznacza Magia. -Mówi z lekkim akcentem niemieckim. -Jej babcia to legendarna czarownica Baba Jaga z Jasia i Małgosi. -Do szkoły przyjeżdża na swojej miotle. -Ma głos podobny do wokalistki Hayley Williams -Jej ulubiona piosenka to: Selena Gomez-Magic -Kiedy była jeszcze kinder (małym dzieckiem) była w Polsce.Niestety z ciekawych rzeczy zapamiętała tylko pomnik Mermaid (syrenki) i Łazienki w Warshau (Warszawie) A tak to tylko popisane mury i kibole xD Kategoria:Czarownica Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:116 latki Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Rochelle Goyle Kategoria:Operetta Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:MojePostacie. Kategoria:Postacie z brązowymi włosami Kategoria:Postacie z brązowymi oczami Kategoria:Postacie z bladą skórą Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:DOTD Kategoria:Scary Tales Kategoria:Japanese Tea Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Roller Maze Kategoria:Postacie z pamiętnikami Kategoria:Sylwestrowy szał! Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Karnawał Kategoria:Super Heroes Kategoria:SCOF Kategoria:Dance Class Kategoria:MOTI Kategoria:Ropucha Kategoria:Lula Kategoria:Xenia Magic